I Know You Liked It
by allie2696
Summary: Korra and Mako have a talk about their kiss when alone during practice. Makorra one shot. Korra POV.


Okay, so we agreed to all be just friends. I want this, I really do. After all the drama I caused, almost costing us a place in the championship, I believe this is the right thing to do. But why do I still have these feelings? Stop it, Korra. He's in a relationship and you broke Bolin's heart because of these feelings. It's just a stupid crush. Exactly, it's a crush; not only will these feelings crush my own heart but other's hearts, too. Stop! Just focus on practice.

We had been practicing all morning for the championship. Bolin and Mako seemed fine, like nothing had happened. They never even mentioned anything about the situation since that night. I'm the only one who is still thinking about what happened: about the kiss, about Bolin, about Asami, but especially about the kiss. His warm lips on mine- No! Stop! I'm not going to think about that night. Just play it cool, Korra. Mako had put up pictures of Tahno for target practice; he said Bolin got them from his fan girls. Metaphorically beating up Tahno is distracting me, even if is not as great as beating up the real Tahno. I throw all I've got at the target; it helps me deal with the thoughts in my head. I think I've went through about seven photos by now. Mako and Bolin are smiling at me and each other. They are genuinely happy, not trying to hide the awkwardness that I feel right now. All three of us are bending at the targets. Bolin stops.

"Wait guys, what time is it?" He asks

I look up at the clock. "Um, it's about seven in the morning. Why?"

"Because I forgot to feed Pabu! He is going to be so mad at me!" He yelled as he ran out the gym.

Great, now it's just Mako and I, alone in the gym now. Things just got a hundred times more awkward for me. I haven't been alone with the guy since the kiss. Did he feel the same way? Does he think this is really awkward, too? I sat down on the bench, drinking my water.

"So, Korra" he paused. "We should talk, you know while we have the chance." He walked over to me. I give him a confused look. "You know about what happened with us, about the kiss. I know we all made up but I think we should still talk about it."

"Yeah I agree with you." This is going to get really awkward now.

"So…" he said as he sat down next to me on the bench.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. None of this would have happened if I hadn't kissed you."

"Well yeah." I gave him an angry look. "But I kissed you back. I shouldn't have, I'm with Asami." Stop mentioning Asami; I'm just starting to like her. Don't make me jealous of her… again. "And I definitely shouldn't have yelled at you when Bolin appeared. It wasn't your fault, even though I said it was. I wasn't angry about the kiss, defiantly not the kiss, I was just angry about how I hurt Bolin."

"Yeah I know, I hate that I hurt Bolin." I said solemnly. "Wait! Why did you add extra emphasis to not being angry about the kiss?" I grinned. "You liked it! You liked the kiss."

Mako seemed flustered. "What? No! I never said anything like that. You're crazy."

"Last time you called me crazy was when you denied liking me, but then later told me you actually do, or I guess did, like me."

"So just because I called you crazy doesn't mean that I liked the kiss. It just means that I think you're crazy." Mako started to get mad.

"You don't mean that." I said smugly.

"Yes I do. The kiss didn't mean anything to me. I could kiss you right now and I would feel nothing." He yelled.

"Really?" I moved closer to him. "Prove it."

"No! I can't just go around kissing random girls, I'm with Asami."

"First, I'm not some random girl and, second, if you truly loved Asami you wouldn't have to worry about feeling anything during the kiss. Oh, and I think I might have felt some tongue in that last kiss."

"I don't care. I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Coward."

"I am not a coward!"

"Coward. Mako is a coward." I chanted over and over. I finally hit Mako's breaking point. He grabbed my head in his hands and pulled me into a kiss. His warm lips moved against mine. The kiss was passionate. He kissed slow, but fervent. It was romantic. He pulled away from the kiss. My cheeks were so red I could feel them. Mako was blushing too. I smiled. "Still feel nothing from these kisses?" Mako scowled, got angry and got up.

"What is taking Bolin so long?" He stormed out of the room, neglecting to answer my question.

I put my hands behind my head and leaned back on the wall behind me and smirked. I so have Mako wrapped around my finger.


End file.
